nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 9
, Norway |conductor = |director = |host = |opening = |interval = |map year = 9 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed countries | col2 = #22B14C | tag2 = Countries that have selected their participant and/or song | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that are not participating |entries = 45 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = TBA |pre2 = 8 }} North Vision Song Contest 9, often referred to as NVSC 9 will be the 9th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It will be held in Norway. Location :For further information see Oslo is the capital of Norway and most populous city in Norway. Oslo constitutes a county and a municipality. Oslo is the economic and governmental center of Norway. The city is also a hub of Norwegian trade, banking, industry and shipping. It is an important centre for maritime industries and maritime trade in Europe. The city is home to many companies within the maritime sector, some of which are among the world's largest shipping companies, shipbrokers and maritime insurance brokers. Oslo is a pilot city of the Council of Europe and the European Commission intercultural cities programme. Oslo is considered a global city and ranked "Beta World City" in studies performed by the Globalization and World Cities Study Group and Network in 2008. It was ranked number one in terms of quality of life among European large cities in the European Cities of the Future 2012 report by fDi Magazine. A survey conducted by ECA International in 2011 placed Oslo as the second most expensive city in the world for living expenses after Tokyo. In 2013 Oslo tied with the Australian city of Melbourne as the fourth most expensive city in the world, according to the Economist Intelligence Unit (EIU)'s Worldwide Cost of Living study. As of January 2014 the city of Oslo has a population of 634,000. The Metropolitan area of Oslo has a population of 1,502,604, of whom 951,581 live in the contiguous conurbation. The population currently increases at record rates, making it the fastest growing major city in Europe. This growth stems for the most part from immigration and high birth rates among immigrants, but also from intra-national migration. The immigrant population in the city is growing somewhat faster than the Norwegian population, and in the city proper is now more than 25%. Confirmed participants Returning artists Dominika Mirgova represented Slovakia and Jenni Vartiainen represented Finland for the second time after participating in the fifth edition. Maja Keuc returned to represent Slovenia for third time after representing the country in the fifth and sixth edition. Elena Gheorghe feat. Glance returned to represent Romania after representing the country in the second edition. Semi-finalists Finalists Other countries Non-participating * : The Armenian Head of Delegation announced that the country would be withdrawing from the edition citing the bad results of the country as the main reason. However, a return in the 10th edition is possible. * : AzTV was unsure about the country's participation in the contest due to their recent set of results in the competition. The decision was made in late-May that Azerbaijan would not participate in the 9th edition, making it the third country to withdraw. * : The country will not be participating in the next edition of NVSC for various reasons, mainly due to poor results at previous editions and also due to investing in domestic projects, meaning that funding, that would otherwise go towards NVSC, will be spent elsewhere. * : After making a second attempt on participating during the 8th edition, the country was able to debut in this edition. However, the broadcaster could not find any sponsor to fund the participation of the Faroe Islands. * : The country will not be participating due poor results, financial difficulties and lack of public interest. *The following countries were disqualified from the 9th edition after the NBU Council found suspicious patterns in their voting: ** ** ** ** No decisions made * Category:Editions